


Beg for it

by Lovesorrow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma is a genius, F/M, Vegeta submits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesorrow/pseuds/Lovesorrow
Summary: How far would Bulma go to help Vegeta become a supersaiyan.





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other stories, they are locked in my laptop. As an apology I give you this in one go, hope you like it.
> 
> REMEMBER NO MEANS NO, This is a fictional story and I'm using poetic licence with the work of Toriyama.

Looking out of her window Bulma couldn't stop thinking about the future, if she was completely honest with herself she was scared, for once she knew that she couldn't put all her hopes in Goku, that all could be back to normal with just one wish , no this time she was going to have to trust her friends and Vegeta, a man that has come a long way from wanting to destroy them to a reluctant ally, but what if it wasn't enough,  he still wasn't a super saiyan, a year on and his determination hasn't wavered so she couldn't give up either, she decided there and then that she was going to help him reach the legendary no matter what. That was her only hope in having a future that wasn't a nightmare, she was going to trust her friends,  and Goku and Vegeta, but she was going to trust herself as well, she wouldn't give up yet.

Bulma was in her lab when the results finally come in, she had taken blood samples from Goku, Gohan and Vegeta trying to find any reason why the latest was having so much trouble reaching supersaiyan, he was already training in a hell of a lot more gravity than Goku ever did, but the transformation seemed to be out of his grasps, so Bulma being the Genius that she was decided to take a scientific approach to the situation, and yes she knew that the main difference was that Son Goku cared for others,  but that wasn't something that could be measured and quantified, besides that kind of explanation will led her nowhere with the Prince.

Looking at the detailed blood profile from the only 3 saiyans in existence, well 2 and a half to be honest Bulma started analysing if there was anything that could explain the difference. 

After 7 hours and 2 pots of coffee Bulma was certain that she could recite the saiyans Dna by heart. Gohan's profile was fascinating, was a perfect mixture of human and saiyan. It was like only the best of each other was chosen and a miracle was created. For both  the full bloods their profile was nearly the same, except for one little difference, Vegeta was very low in a particular hormone, it didn't have an equal in human biology,  but thanks to Gohan's sample and a healthy dose of common sense Bulma was able to hazard a guess of what kind of hormone it was. She needed to talk with Chichi, but looking at the time she decided to get some sleep first. 

 

Early afternoon Bulma was sitting in the Son's kitchen trying to convince Chichi to tell her the information she needed.

"Chichi please, I really need you to tell me"

"Bulma! This is quite private!"

"Come on Chi, please? It is all for science' sake, you know that if I really wanted details I would've asked you ages ago"

"That's true, but why now, does it has to do with the blood samples that you took last week?"

"Yes Chichi, look the androids are coming in 2 years, our best options are Goku and Vegeta, but if Vegeta doesn't reach super Saiyan our options are really really low, and I know that you don't really trust him but give him a chance, he hasn't killed my mother and you know her, even Goku has lost it with her so there, that's my best argument"

ChiChi couldn't help herself but laugh at the heiress best 'argument' it was true she didn't really trust Vegeta, but after talking with Gohan and learning that he was saved not once but twice by the man, and also learning of his horrible past she couldn't muster the kind of hatred that she had for him a the beginning, thinking of a little boy left in the clutches of an evil tyrant make her feel a sort of maternal despair thinking that could've been her little boy so with this though in mind she decided she would help the crazy genius that decided to put her faith in Vegeta, obviously she didn't let Bulma in any of this, she was Goku's wife after all and her faith was only for her husband. 

"OK Bulma, I will answer your questions, but first,  I need you to promise me you will tutor Gohan when all of this is over, and let's share a bottle of wine, this conversation cannot go any longer without it and I need to know why you want to know about such a personal matter" 

Bulma knew this was coming so with all the aplomb that she used in the boardroom she launch herself into the explanation of saiyan biology.

" When I analysed the blood samples from Goku and Vegeta there's only one difference, Vegeta is lacking a hormone, there's no match for it in human biology but it is pretty similar to testosterone, it should have been released naturally when he reached puberty but for what I could find there are very faint traces of a suppressant in his system. This hormone has to do with the sexual maturity of the subject, for what little information Vegeta gave my father when he was doing his medical profile I know for a fact that he has never had sex, or the urges for that matter, I can only assume that apparently Frieza controlled Vegeta really really close, he didn't want him creating any attachments, either emotional or physical, so he suppressed his natural urges, and what's worse I don't think Vegeta ever realised, his own pride and ego make him believe that he didn't feel attraction because he was far better than anyone else. I also believe that he only did this to Vegeta, the other 2 saiyans were left alone, so the bastard also ensured that even Vegeta had subjects there was nothing in common with them, once again no attachments" 

" Oh my God! That monster..." 

"I know ChiChi, I know... So my question is knowing that Son was very innocent when you two married, how did you manage to wake up his libido, because for what I understand from my research I need to make Vegeta have sex if he's ever going to became a super saiyan" 

" Bulma!"

" I know it sounds ridiculous, believe me, but if we are going to survive we need his strength, and with him in our side the chances of Gohan having to fight now or in the future are very slim, so think about it as an investment "

" You should have started by saying that,  OK, I will give you the run down but I think that I know what you need" 

" Goku was as you said completely clueless when it come to sex, I tried everything during our first week of marriage, none of the seduction tips from any magazine worked, I was feeling really depressed at the end of the week so one night I started drinking and when he came home all smiles and happiness I about had it, I was horny,  frustrated, and a bit drunk so I went about it a bit harshly, remember that at that time both of us were fighters and Goku even if he was stronger than me the difference wasn't as big as it is nowadays. So I sort of push him into bed,  rip of his clothes off and I started kissing him, and I sort of dominated him, and he finally finally started to respond to my ministrations, as long as it was me the one that initiated the encounter, and took control over it he would respond, and that still true nowdays, even if he is infinitely stronger than me when we are in bed he's still completely submissive to me when we are among the sheets" 

" Do you think the same could be applied to Vegeta? "

"I am not sure Bulma,  you are the genius after all"

" OK, let's see what we know about saiyans: only a challenge make their blood boil , so you have to become a challenge to get them excited, by being dominant they forget about fighting and concentrate in you, then I assume this mystery hormone takes over and voila you have a horny saiyan, but then you have the issue of them being so strong there must've been a genetic safeguard that protect the females from being hurt by them hence they becoming submissive and at the same time it ensure a strong offspring by only matching the strongest females with strong saiyans, if the female wasn't strong enough probably a rutting followed and the male went on his merry way but if you bested them once the animal part of their brain would always accept you as the alpha in the relationship, and regardless of the strength difference they will always respect you and submit their sexuality to you" 

"Wow Bulma,  did you get all of that from what I told you?"  

" Yeah, most of it and also from some behaviour that Vegeta has shown over time, he is an asshole, but if I get in his face and command him to do something he tends to do it, he seems completely baffled afterwards but he still listens, so somehow I know that he does consider me dominant in our interactions, but how to take it from there to bed is the question"

" So you really are going to sleep with him? Are you sure? Because for what I understand you would be getting more than a one night stand out of it, he will be yours permanently, and for what I know of him I'm absolutely certain that he won't be happy about it, besides being submissive in bed does not mean that he won't ran away on the first sign of battle, he won't be with anybody else but his attention would be easily diverted to something else" 

" I can deal with that, I have the company and my projects to keep me busy, that's why it was never going to work with Yamcha, I am a busy woman, I have no time for the house with white picket fence, Vegeta is handsome, smart, and respect me in his own way, ChiChi you just said I am a genius,  everybody knows that, but he is the only one to recognise this and ask for my help, he may not love me, but if I get his devotion and loyalty it is enough for me"

"But Bulma, what about love?"                     

"Chichi I'm a scientist, I already lived my fairy tale, and it doesn't last, I am too  ambitious, too selfish, too proud for having a relationship like yours Chi, I'll be fine"

"OK, if you said so" but Chichi was quite surprised to note that Bulma's self description perfectly matched that of a certain Saiyan Prince, if their egos didn't get in the way they were perfect for each other,  but she kept this to herself, she didn't want the stubborn woman to change her mind once again.

" So Bulma, any ideas how are you going to make that stubborn Saiyan submit to you?"

"Nope, not a clue, but I have at least a month to think of something. As I said there is still some traces of the suppressant in his blood stream, but so far his behavioral pattern shows promise, as much as he fight me he still do as I say, well most of the time, as for the dominating bit I am thinking some kind of ki blocking restraints, and probably after the deed is done I will send him to train in space, just to cool of" 

"I can't believe you are doing this, not sure if you are being brave or just crazy"

"You and I sister! But the more I think about it the more I am liking the idea, and Chi, one last thing, please don't tell anyone about my plans, I know the sermon that is expecting me if anyone find out, and if Vegeta hears anything beforehand he will run away I'm sure of it"

"Don't worry, I promise but once you get your own Saiyan Prince I want the details"

 

Bulma was in her lab when Vegeta came around demanding as usual some repair or other, at least a month has passed since her conversation to Chichi, she had retested his blood a week ago with some lame excuse about vitamin deficiency and the results had been clear, his blood was finally free of the suppressant, so he was finally ready to reach his full maturity, hence super saiyan, it all depended on her, she had been thinking really hard about what to do next, was he ready? She knew that he had been controlled all his life and he wouldn't take kindly being taken so intimately, so permanently, she was sure that he was going to be furious, and herself was she ready to do this to him? she was no virgin but taking another so harshly was against everything she has being taught, she knew that in spite of it he wasn't completely opposed to it, hence his partial submission to her, he did had a say and already had shown his agreement, it was just his animal brain that had to be convinced and it would only happen by forcing it to accept her, and looking at him so angry and demanding she couldn't deny that she was feeling attracted to him, just thinking how his hard body would feel under hers, how his angry face would look when she started riding him set the butterflies in her stomach in a frenzy, so Bulma make her decision, she would tame this Prince and once the androids were defeated she would apologise to him, not before, she needed him to feel angry and if she explained how deep Frieza manipulation really went she risk him going into an existential crisis, and there was no time for it, androids first, trying to make him forgive her later, and if her theory was correct she had a lifetime to make things right.

"Woman! Bulma! Are you listening to me"

"Yeah, sorry Vegeta, I am a bit busy now, why don't you come down after dinner and I will have something ready for you,  I promise you that it will help"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

With no other look Vegeta left her lab and now she had a couple of ours to prepare, she had already set a room in her lab with all the things she would need, she still couldn't decide on the restraints, but she had them on hand just in case, regardless the room itself was ki blocking, and the bed was low and set as a medical bed. Vegeta was as usual covered in burns and cuts so if all went according to plan she will take him into the room to treat his cuts, and from there she wasn't quite certain how to proceed, she had imagined several scenarios, but her own nerves were playing against her, so opening the minifridge she took out a beer to calm herself a bit and decided to left her lab coat on the chair, walking towards the room she steeled herself and reminded herself that she had promised to help him no matter what, and this is what he needed. 

Not 10 minutes later Vegeta walked back into her lab, he had already showered and was wearing only his training shorts, and he was barefoot, that meant that was ready to call it a night.

"Vegeta, is that you? Please can you give me a hand with this?" Bulma called him out from the room, she wasn't in there though, it was just she needed him to get into the room first so she could activate the ki shield so he wouldn't escape, next she needed to restraint him, she was against it till 2 minutes ago when she felt him walk in she remember how intimidating he really was. 

"Woman, were are you?"

"Vegeta, I'm trying some new healing gel, please lay down and I will give you a massage if you help me"

Bulma was doing well in trying to keep her demeanour professional, trying to ease him into the bed without having to activate the ki blocking yet, she had given him a couple of massages during the last month so he would grow used to her touch, at the beginning was a bit of a struggle because he wouldn't relax, obviously never being touched without malice, he never really voiced his opinion about it,  but the second time that she offered to give him a massage there were no complaints, in fact she was sure that he really enjoyed it, so now without a word he eased himself into the bed, and looked at her expectantly, her stomach doing somersaults as she got closer to him and started treating the cuts in his arms and chest, she really had to test the gel anyhow, after she treated his front he turned around without prompting, the burn in his arm that she had seen earlier was nearly healed, the same for the cuts on his back. 

"Wow Vegeta,  Saiyans are really something else, you are nearly healed by now"

"Hn"

She knew he wasn't going to answer, he wouldn't risk making her angry before he got his massage, it was almost sweet how much he liked them, hopefully this was a good sign, because tonight the Prince was getting a lot more than a massage.

"OK, I am done with the gel, I will give you a massage while checking the progress of the healing"

"..."

Bulma knew that today massage was going to be a bit of a surprise for the prince, she had studied tantric massage technics and her being the genius that she was, was certain that she had completely mastered the skill, and now without the suppressant in his blood stream she was certain that she would be able to arouse the Prince, controlling his passion after that was going to be the tricky part, make him submit to her nearly impossible but as she rubbed his hard body with strong strokes following with softer ones she could feel his muscles relaxing under her hands and tensing in a completely different way, she knew when his erection make itself noticeable because Vegeta became all tense and started sweating, she knew it was time to up her game so in a commanding voice she ordered him to turn around, Vegeta's face was buried in the pillow and his knuckles were white, harshly holding the bedding 

"Vegeta! TURN OVER NOW"

"Woman, no I.. " 

"VEGETA, DO AS I SAID"

With a small whimper he finally turned around, Bulma could see his erection clearly defined in his too tight shorts, she decided to ignore it for the moment and continue her massage starting from his feet upwards.

Vegeta's eyes were tightly shut, he was sweating and looking like he would prefer being anywhere but there, his erection looked painful being confined in his skin tight clothing, and it looked like it was only growing bigger, Bulma knew that he would run at any moment so she prepared herself, with one deep stroke in his tights she could only feel a breeze and then Vegeta was sprawled in the floor by the door, her ki Shields were working properly, she smiled.

"Vegeta get back in that bed now" she commanded in a nonsense voice, standing up looking down on him. He flinched minutely, but she catch it so standing up straighter, hands on hips she repeated the command "Vegeta, get back in that bed now" 

She needed him to obey straight away, he was confused from his reaction to the massage and his inability to leave the room, she couldn't allow him to think, to gather his wits, so it was with relief that he so him standing up and quickly moving back to the bed.

Now it was time to make him hers, so once he got back in the bed she briskly moved around taking both his hands and securing them to the top of the bed.

Vegeta just looked at her like she was crazy, he knew she knew that nothing could contain him if he wanted to escape, his mind was still reeling from the massage, he had never felt anything like that, his cock was still painfully hard and his brain was still a bit dizzy from the shock of the barrier that just shocked him, that was the only reason he could think of for obeying the woman, by the time his brains were back in working order he found himself sprawled over the bed, hands secured over his head and his legs opened and secure to the bottom of the bed. 

" Seriously? Do you dare try to contain the Prince of all Saiyans " He asked her with a cocky grin. 

With a shout he tried to summon his Ki, unfortunately it didn't work, then he started to violently struggle to get out of the cuffs but his superior strength was nowhere to be found, then his murderous glare found the woman that was just standing in front of him looking pleased with herself, but her look wasn't mocking, it was something else, her eyes were dilated, her cheeks flushed and there was a hunger in her eyes that make him shiver, there was as well a sweet musky scent coming from her, he didn't knew what it was but as soon as he smell it the blood rushed right back to his cock that was going soft after his struggles to set himself free, he wanted to shout at the woman to order her to stop this silly game of hers, but he could only manage to swallow and avoid whimpering like a scared animal.

Bulma was entranced, she has never seen anything hotter than the Prince at this moment, his powerful body was flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat from his efforts, his arms and legs bound only make him look stronger, dangerous, and his erection straining against his clothing make her realise that she would have done this regardless of the androids, she wanted him, badly, she could feel herself getting wet, and when she saw him sniffing the air and grow hard while looking at her she was captivated, her arousal ramp up his, the blush in his cheeks make him look utterly adorable, so she decide to move forward, but she was soon stopped when he heard him growling at her, still flushed, still shivering he was honest to God growling like an animal, his pupils were black and he was looking positively feral. 

She was confident that there was no way that he would get himself loose so she decided to start slow and simply continue with the massage, it was something that she knew he would not associate with pain and hopefully help him relax a little bit. 

Cool as a cucumber Bulma got close to the saiyan and started massaging his foot, he was still growling at her so she just ignore him and concentrated on the massage, by the time she reached his thighs she skipped right up and taking a deep breath she straddle him and started doing his shoulders and chest, he wouldn't stop growling so when she found a spot that was a bit painful she just put extra pressure on it and ordered him to stop. 

Vegeta stopped only for a minute and then continue growling louder than before, his struggling was getting serious now, to the point of nearly send he tumbling down from her perch on his legs so Bulma just proceed to sit straight in his lap, the growling stopped immediately,  Vegeta just looked at her with big eyes, and a full blown blush could be seen on his face, just adorable she though. 

Vegeta was sputtering, trying to sound angry but really there was nothing he could do at that moment, the more he struggled against the crazy woman the harder his cock seemed to get, his skin was on fire anywhere she touched him, and deep down he wanted her to continue, she wasn't really hurting him, and he was curious to know were all of this would lead,  but his pride wouldn't allow him to surrender, who did she think she was to be doing this to him. And now with her sitting right on his lap he was struggling to even form a coherent though, his blood was on fire, and something was telling him to keep on struggling, that he shouldn't give up yet, but give up what?

Bulma felt on fire, feeling this powerful male underneath her got her libido running like never before, she really wanted him inside her and for the feeling of his erection he was ready as well, so now that he was calm she lifted herself from his lap and very slowly started to remove his shorts, he looked completely frozen, and whimpering slightly when she pulled his shorts from his now very angry cock, she gave it a very gentle stroke and it was like  steel covered in silk, more whimpering noises followed by some very erratic breathing from the Prince let her now that he was going to behave for the time being, using her nails she managed to rip the fabric of his shorts and remove them completely not being gentle in the slightest, she wanted him to feel vulnerable, exposed to her, that's why she still kept her clothes on.

Vegeta was feeling vulnerable, and exposed, just as Bulma wanted, and a new feeling for him, he was completely and utterly aroused, his cock was starting to feel painful, he was craving something that he knew nothing about, he didn't understand how or why Bulma was doing this to him, or why his body was responding to her this way, his mind was screaming to him to resist, he still didn't knew what, all this feelings were too much for him, he could feel his mind slipping and the inner beast taking control.

Once Bulma get rid of his clothes she took a step back to appreciate the perfection that was Vegeta, his mask was completely destroyed, she could read him like a book, he was feeling angry, confused,  scared,  and feral, and most of all aroused. There were no doubts in her mind that this was the way to take a Saiyan, perhaps his pride wouldn't hurt so much if this would have been a physical battle, but he was too strong, and only the smartest had a chance to conquer such a prize. Her ego and confidence sky rocketed, and was with this new found confidence that she grab hold of his cock and started stroking it slowly, she didn't want him to come just yet, she would only allow him to come once she had taken her pleasure out of him, it was part of making him submit, and also her reward, for she was certain that there was no other being in the galaxy able to do this to this mighty warrior.

Vegeta was not sure if he was in heaven or hell, the woman had him completely under her power and he was struggling to find the strength to resist her, her hand on his cock felt like paradise, him not being able to move was hell, he wanted more but she wouldn't give it to him, and without his strength he was forced to accept only what he was given, he knew he couldn't command her to do anything, she never did, even when he wasn't bound and naked the woman was never scared of him, always confronting him, showing her dominance, her being physically weak meant nothing to her, her strength was on her mind and this situation was a clear example of that strength, she with a power level of five had one of the most powerful being of the universe subjected to her whims, she was showing him who was superior and he found that he couldn't hate her for it, he wasn't happy about it,  but this display of dominance was so out of his area of expertise that he couldn't muster the hatred that being in this situation should have normally caused. 

Bulma decided to test the waters, she needed to see if his barriers had come down enough for her to start enjoying herself, right now she was keeping control of herself but she knew once she mounted him she wasn't going to be able to keep him under control, so very slowly she started getting closer to him, she decided to start slowly by kissing and licking his chest and inch by inch getting closer to his mouth. He wasn't moving just a jerk here and there, her hand still slowly stroking his cock, her mouth kissing and licking his chest till she was in his face, his eyes wouldn't left hers, he was looking a bit cautious but not necessarily hostile, she kiss his jaw gently, slowly,  one more time, being careful to skip his neck, she knew he wasn't ready to trust her with such a vulnerable part of his anatomy yet, then slowly she kissed his lips, her hand keep on stroking his cock a bit faster and planting butterfly kisses on his mouth, he moaned and Bulma took it as a sign to deepen the kiss.

Vegeta's mind was reeling he had witnessed people kissing before but he had no idea how consuming it was, that with the sensations that her hand was giving to his cock got his body on fire, he wanted it to never end even as he was losing control of his body's reactions, he couldn't stop himself from moaning into her mouth and his hips keep on following the movements of her hand, unfortunately all too soon it was over and he felt angry that she had stopped, but once again he realised that she was the one in control, there was nothing he could said or do to make her change her mind, so he didn't say anything just look at her while she gave him one more of those hungry looks that make him blush and make his cock jump involuntarily. Slowly she retreated and he whimpered, he didn't knew what he wanted but he was certain that she was the one that could give it to him, luckily she didn't went far, she just stepped away and slowly she started to remove her clothes,  this make him realise once again how vulnerable he felt, how something so simple like clothing make him feel so exposed, he never before had cared about his nudity or anyone else's for that matter, having seen Bulma naked in more than one occasion it shouldn't affect him seeing her naked now, but it was different. She was removing her clothes because she wanted, just like she did away with his own, because she wanted them gone.

Bulma kept a close eye on Vegeta while she removed her clothes, he had never looked at her like this, she saw desire and longing, and also a bit of confusion, she knew that all of this was new for him, even as she knew that he wasn't here of his own will she doubted he would be leaving even if given the chance, he was a slave of his desires right now but she was sure that even in bondage he never had felt more free. Once the last of her clothing was off she straddle him again and took his cock in her hand and slowly she started touching herself with it, stimulating herself, rubbing it along her very wet pussy, the sensation was amazing and she started moaning and was dying to have him inside her, but she knew that it was still too soon, she needed him to understand that her pleasure come first, she was going to use him even as he struggled in his cuffs and pained whimpers and moans escaped his mouth, she needed him to beg.

Vegeta felt his jaw go slack when she straddle him again and gave him a glimpse of her center, he could feel the heat coming from there and the sweet smell of her arousal surrounded his senses, and then, and then... Gods!  That woman was going to kill him, she was using his cock, stimulating herself with it, he could feel her heat, he could feel her wetness coating his oversensitive member, he was moaning non stop now,  would this sweet torture ever end? Her own moaning was growing louder now, she was getting wetter by the second and he couldn't do more than hump his hips and try to get a bit more touch, but her grip on his cock wouldn't loosen, she was showing him who was in control and as his whimpers grew louder, he knew that he would be ashamed tomorrow if he survived this encounter, how this slip of a woman could render him asunder with something like this... but right now he just wanted more, more of that heat, more of that silken wetness, more kisses, she wanted all that she was willing to give him so he swallow his pride and asked her.

"More"

Bulma stopped moving and gave him a dazzling smile, and ask him again 

"Tell me Vegeta,  what do you want"

"More, Bulma! More"

"Ask me nicely"

Vegeta couldn't stop himself, for perhaps the first time in his life he was begging for something.

"Bulma please, more"

"Well then, look at me Vegeta, don't you dare close your eyes" 

Bulma was ecstatic, she knew she was about to give in when he finally, finally broke and ask her for it, making sure of keeping eye contact she took his swollen member and in one trust she impaled herself on it, he felt huge inside of her but she not even blink,  she really wanted to remember his face at this exact moment, his eyes were wide open, his jaw slack and he was struggling against his bonds so much that he was hurting himself, she doubted that he even realised, she swallow her own moans and she started riding him hard, not giving him the chance to get used to the feeling she just started looking for her own climax, between her hard trusts she managed to tell him not to come, but he wasn't listening, he was still looking at her as if she were a goddess, but it was clear that his mind was far away, and that would not do, she needed him to be paying attention to her, to realise that his pleasure was because of her, so she just stopped and dismounted him.

Vegeta cry out in agony, he blinked and saw Bulma looking at him with an angry frown, he didn't knew what happened, he was in paradise a second ago and she just took it all away, his cock felt cold and her pussy just inches away was the warmth that he craved, he struggled against his bonds trying to reach for her but she was just out of reach, he whimpered and once again as he asked:

" Bulma, please"

" Please what Vegeta, tell me what you want" 

" Please, take my cock inside of you"

" That's called fucking Vegeta, you have to ask me to fuck you, and use my name"

" Please Bulma, Fuck me"

" That's better, now look at me while I'm fucking you and don't you dare come without my permission"

" Come?"

" If you feel like your cock is going to explode you have to tell me, you are not allowed to climax without me saying so, are we clear?"

" Yes"

" Well then, here we go again"

Bulma once again took him not to gently and started back the hard rhythm from before, Vegeta's moans were louder now,  that only increased her own excitement, having him at her mercy was doing funny things to her insides, she felt like she was going to climax any moment now when he moaned louder than before that did it for her, she was cumming while riding him hard his bound body was covered in sweat, he was magnificent, when her climax finally ebbed away he could hear him saying that he was going to cum, but as cruel as it was she wouldn't allow him release quite yet, even if it was his first time she needed to make it last for as long as possible, besides he wasn't a human male, he was Saiyan and his stamina should allow him to keep on going lot longer than any human. 

Vegeta felt like his whole world was limited to the sensations of his cock, when Burma started spasming on his cock he nearly exploded, but she just stopped and he remembered that she wanted to know when he got this feeling. 

" Bulma,  Bulma I'm going to come"

Bulma looked at him and while still deep inside of her she used her hand to grab the Base of his cock and then she squeezed, 

Vegeta screamed loudly, his climax stopping painfully, and then he just looked at her with a fearful look, Bulma ignored him and started to ride him again, slowly this time.

" Vegeta, remember what I told you earlier?"

" You said that I had to tell you when I was going to come" 

"  I also said that I decided when you get to come, you will have to ask permission for Cumming, and inform me before that, now it hurt because you didn't listen, it hurt because you didn't stopped yourself in time, do you understand? "

" But... But"

" No excuses Vegeta, don't forget, because the next time it will hurt worse and it will only be your fault, are we clear then?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Bulma" 

" That's better, now just relax and enjoy, it will be worth it at the end, I promise"

Vegeta was covered in sweat, his voice was hoarse of so much screaming and begging, but Bulma was relentless, she had orgasm twice more, one if those times just using the tip of Vegeta's cock, she knew he was on his breaking point so this time she was going to allow him release, so she started a slow and deep rhythm, while raining kisses everywhere she could reach, words of endearment feel from her lips while her hands reached to caress his face. Soon enough Vegeta was begging for release, all his reluctance and embarrassment about begging for it were gone, and that was what Bulma was waiting for, she wanted him to be able to ask for it freely, without feeling like his pride was on the line, at this point it was a biological need like breathing so there was no weakness in asking for it, this was the point she wanted him to reach, so when he asked her if he could come she said yes, loud and clear while giving him a deep kiss, it wasn't long till Vegeta tilted his head back and all but roared his orgasm, seeing this together with the spasms of his cock Bulma couldn't help herself and follow him and having another earthshattering orgasm, that only prolonged his, after that only black followed.

Vegeta was exhausted, and he was feeling himself passing out, the woman, no Bulma was laying on his chest was already gone. He had never believe that this  kind of pleasure even existed, he had heard about it, and seen men getting lost in it,  but he never understood till now, it was addictive, as it was dangerous, luckily it was not his decision, Bulma was the only one that could give him this, and as much of an  airhead she was sometimes, he knew she had her priorities straight, she did this for a reason, and he would find out eventually, but to be fair right now he just didn't care anymore, he was feeling content, he only wished that she would have uncuffed him before passing out, but it didn't matter anyway, he had it worse so he just let himself go and get some well deserved sleep. 


End file.
